The Last Battle
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: The Eco-Villains are making one final stand. They're attacking Hope Island. Rated T for Language and Violence.


**As many of you may know; I've had this story up before. I was looking through my stories and realized how... under written this story was. So. I re-wrote it. I hope you like this version better :D**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Captain Planet.**

**Thanks for your reviews ^.^ I've fixed what you guys mentioned(: Thanks for correcting me. **

* * *

Plunder was waiting for the other eco-villains to arrive. He had called an emergency meeting. He was tired of the Planeteers. Because of them, he had depleted almost all of his fortune. Finally, all of the villains had arrived and were seated at a round table. "I've called you all here to discuss one thing, how to destroy those damn Planeteers." said Plunder has he smashed his fist on the table.

"Okay Plunder, how the hell do you expect to do that? We've all tried, multiple times. We've failed every time. " said Hoggish Greedly as he shoved his fourth hamburger into his mouth.

Plunder gave Greeldy a disgusting look, then looked around the table with a devilish smile. "Well, I say we kill Gaia. Without her, they'll be useless." He said.

"But how?" Nukeum asks, "It's impossible! They'll just summon Planet and they we'll get our asses kicked. Just like we do every time."

"Doctor Blight has that figured out already." replies Plunder. The Eco-Villains turned their attention towards Blight. "I've had more experience in this area. After all, I've tried to do get rid of Earth Momma twice." Nukeum snorted, "Because that's worked so well in the past."

Blight ignored his comment and continued, "This is what I say we do. First: We put up a dome, like I did before, and pump it full of chemicals. That'll take care of Planet. Second: We go in and take over, we'll split up into teams and take her down."

"I like that idea." Nukeum said; it was perfect. They'd finally be rid of those pesky Planeteers.

"But what if they get in?" Greedly asks. He didn't want to lose to the group of teenagers again. His pride couldn't handle it.

"I'm planning on it." Blight gave Greedly a smile and broke into laughter.

"Great. We'll get started right away." Plunder announced.

* * *

It was your typical beautiful day on Hope Island. The Planeteers had decided, since there were no eco-emergencies today, that they could have a day all to themselves. They were currently engaged in a competitive girls on boys game of volleyball. Ma-ti had decided that he would keep score. Gaia and Captain Planet were watching them from the Crystal Chamber. "Why couldn't the world be like them?" Gaia wondered. They were the perfect group of kids. They were caring and dependable.

"I don't know Gaia, but one day they will be." Cap said as he places a re-assuring hand on Gaia's shoulder. She cries out in pain. His heart stopped. Did he just hurt her? His best friend? "Gaia! What's wrong?" Cap asked frantically.

"There's and eco-emergency. Planeteers! To the Crystal Chamber!" Gaia calls out. Captain Planet gives a sigh of relief and fades away as the Planeteers enter.

"What's up, Gaia?" Wheeler asked with his New York accent.

"Da, what's the emergency?" Linka adds.

Gaia walks over to the crystals and a picture appears. Two gigantic robots are towering over a forest. Two saw blades were attached to the arms and they were cutting down at least a dozen trees in a single swipe. "It looks like Greedly's attacking a wild life preserve." Gaia sighs. The Eco-Villains would never learn. What good would it do them to destroy the Earth? It'd only be killing them.

"We're on it Gaia." Ma-ti yells. "You can count on us." Gi says. "Okay team, let's go!" Kwame says as they all head for the eco-cruiser.

* * *

The Planeteers arrived at the wild life preserve in a only a few minutes. "Be careful. He could be anywhere." Gi warned. The Earth starts to shake, "Found him!" Wheeler says.

"Woah. That thing's bigger in person! There's no way we're gonna be able to do this by ourselves!" Wheeler exclaimed. They look up to see the machine's getting closer and closer.

"We need help on this one. Let our powers combine!" Kwame says. The Planeteers point their rings in the air:

"Earth"

"Fire"

"Wind"

"Water"

"Heart"

"By your powers combined I'm Captain Planet." Cap says as he appears.

"Go Planet!" cheer the Planeteers.

Cap flies up in front of the machine. "Tisk tisk tisk, haven't you eco-villains learned your lesson yet?" Cap asks shaking his head in disapproval. Of course he'd stop them before they did any more damage; but he did love taunting them.

"Ahahah! You're stupider than I thought Planet. I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to distract you, and well my job's done." Greedly boasts. He presses a red button and the machine turns into a jet. "See you later losers." He yells as he flies away, with Rigger not far behind.

Cap's floating in the air; _What is that supposed to mean? _Cap wondered. They're trying to distract him? From what? Instead of flying after them, he notices the Planeteers and flies back down to them.

"What was that all about?" Kwame asks.

"I have no clue. He said he wanted to distract me." Cap said. Still thinking of a reason.

The Planeteers give him puzzled looks, "From what?" Gi asks.

"I dont know Gi."Cap says before he falls to his knees and cries out in pain.

"Cap!" yells the Planeteers."What's wrong?" Asks Ma-ti.

"Oh no." Cap always had a strong physical tie to Gaia. Not only because they were both supernatural beings; but because they were really the only one each other had in the world. He had only felt this way once, a long time ago when Zarm first came to the planet and attacked Gaia. That could only mean one thing...

"Someone's attacking Gaia!" Cap said, more to himself then the teenagers. Not hesitating; he flies towards Hope Island as fast as he possibly can.

* * *

_Please, please be okay. _Cap thinks to himself over and over again. If they hurt Gaia, he'd make them pay. She's his best friend, the only person he actually has in the world. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them, even if he wasn't a violent person. When he finally reached Hope Island, his heart dropped. The forest was on fire and the water was blackish-green from all the pollution being pumped in. There was a force field around the Island keeping all the pollution in.

Without thinking, Cap rammed into the force field and broke through. By doing though, he almost landed in the polluted water.

"Gaia! Gaia?" Cap called to his best friend. _Oh no, this cant be happening._

He flew into the Crystal Chamber. From the looks of it, there was a struggle. There was burn marks on the walls and floor, and some of the crystals were broken.

_She put up a fight, that's a good sign._

"I bet you feel useless right now." Cap was pulled out of his thoughts at the sudden sentence. He turned around to see Plunder, Blight, and Nukem. Nukem had a hold of Gaia. He had one of his arm wrapped around her neck and his other arm holding her arms behind her back. She wasn't struggling, she was weak from the island's condition. He knew that. _I need to get her out of here. If this keeps up, she'll die. I have to find a way to clean the island._

"I swear if you hurt her..." Cap growled.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats. Don't you agree Nukems?" Blight said.

"Right." Nukem agreed. He gave Cap a evil look. Gaia cried out in pain. Nukem was zapping Gaia.

"NO! Stop! You'll kill her!" Cap pleaded.

"Enough." Plunder said. Nukem let go of Gaia. She fell to the beach, barley conscious. Plunder walked over to Gaia. He lifted her head. "Such a pity. You could join us you know. Help us destroy the planet."

"Never." Gaia spat.

"You bitch! You dare defy me? Nuke, teach her some manners." Plunder said.

Nukem placed his foot on Gaia's back. This time he shocked her with a greater force than before.

"You're going to pay for that, Plunder!" Cap yelled with rage. He flew over and grabbed Nukem. He threw him face down into the sand. Cap took the opportunity and punched Nuke in the face. Repeatedly. He was going to make him pay for hurting Gaia.

"That's enough!" Plunder yelled.

Even thought he didn't want to, Cap stopped. He turned around to see that Plunder had a hold of Gaia, with a knife to her throat. Normally a knife wouldn't hurt Gaia, but with there being so much pollution on the island; it could.

_Now what do I do? _"Do it, and you'll regret it." Cap threatened.

"Sure you will. Blight! Take Nukem back to the ship and watch for those damn Planeteers. They should be arriving any minute." Plunder ordered. Blight did as she was instructed. She walked over to Nukem and helped him up and they left the island.

"What do you want Plunder?" Cap asked, defeat obvious in his voice.

"Simple, I want to watch her die," Plunder says. "That is, unless you want to make a trade?"

Cap's eyes narrowed "What kind of trade?" he asks.

"It's very simple. Her life for yours. You jump into the water and I'll let her go." Plunder says. Cap looked at the water, it was black from all the pollution that was being pumped into it.

"Don't." Gaia pleads. Plunder glares at her and pushed the blade closer to her neck.

_She's not going to make it if I don't act fast. _Cap tries to think of something, anything he could do. If he did jump into the water, then there's no guarantee that Plunder would keep his word and let her go. Not to mention that the island was almost completely destroyed. None of that mattered to him though; he couldn't stand by and watch his best friend die.

"Tick tock. Times up. Yes or no."

"Fine." Cap growls. Cap turns toward the waste infested water. The Planeteers should be here any minute. They should be able to save some of the island... hopefully.

"Cap! Don't, please" Gaia screams. She didn't care if she died, as long as he was alive, it'd be alright.

_I know it'll hurt her, but it's better than watching her die. _"I'm sorry Gaia, but your life's more important than mine." Captain Planet says before jumping in to the polluted water.

"No!" Gaia screams. Plunder lets her go and laughs. Gaia falls to her knees and stares at the water in disbelief. Gaia couldn't believe it, he was gone. She didn't even get to tell him how she felt. Gaia tries to stand up, but she couldn't move, she was too weak emotionally and physically. She fell to the ground and let the darkness take over.

Plunder looks around; the burning trees, the polluted water, the Earth Spirit herself laying on the ground, defeated. He had finally won. They all had. After three years of fighting, they had done it.

He pulls out his cell phone and calls Blight. "It's done." He says before Blight teleports him to the ship.

* * *

The Planeteers had left not too long after Captain Planet. They weren't as fast as him though and were just now arriving at Hope Island. They flew through the hole that Captain Planet had made. They were all shocked by the island's condition. Smoke filled the top of the dome, the water had dead sea creatures floating in it, and everything was an eerie silent. Each of the Planeteers stood, shocked at what they were seeing.

"Oh no! Gaia!" Ma-ti cries.

His cry leads the others to look. They see Gaia on the beach and Cap in the water, neither moving.

"Wheeler and Kwame, go get Cap. We'll check on Gaia." Linka says.

Wheeler's the first one in the water. He reaches Cap and begins to pull him onto the beach. Kwame meets him halfway. Once they get him on the beach, they attempt to clean him off. "Come on Cap. Wake up." Wheeler mutters to himself. Cap starts to come around.

* * *

Meanwhile, The others are tending to Gaia. "What's wrong with her?" Gi asks.

"Remember, she's connected to this island, if it dies, she dies." Ma-ti says sadly.

"Oh no!" Linka says.

Cap slowly wakes up. He looks around, the force field is gone and there's no sight of the eco-villians. When Captain Planet sat up, he noticed Gaia lying on the ground. Not even noticing how weak he is, he gets up and runs over to her. _Oh no! I can't__ be too late. You have to be alive. Please, please Gaia. I can't live without you._ Cap thinks as he gently lifts her head up; trying to get a response from her.

"But some of the island has to be alive. Right?" Ma-ti sobs in between tears.

"Planeteers, stay here. I've got some business to take care of." Cap says before flying off.

* * *

Plunder's ship was in his sight. _I'm going to make them pay. If she doesn't make it- I can't afford to think like that. She'll be alright. She has to. _

He busts into the captain's quarters. The eco-villains look stunned. Cap grabs Plunder and knocks him into the wall. "Listen to me all of you, if you EVER touch Gaia, the Planeteers, or the planet again, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" Cap says in a harsh cold voice. He wouldn't have threatened them if it hadn't been so severe. He hated

Under most circumstances; they would have considered it a bluff. If it hadn't been for his tone, they wouldn't have believed it. But they could see the anger in his eyes. They all nodded. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Back on the Island, Linka and Gi were waiting for Captain Planet. They were sitting beside Gaia; praying that she would be alright. She was always like a mother to them.

Cap landed beside the girls. "The boys went to go check the island..." Gi explained. She looked at Cap with tear filled eyes. "It'll be alright.." Captain Planet tried to comfort the young woman. They turned their attention the group of footsteps running towards them. Kwame and Wheeler were running towards them.

"Well?" Linka asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know the truth or not.

Kwame and Wheeler simply stared at the beach, tears filling their eyes. "Please, tell me you found something!" Gi pleaded. Both boys shook their heads sadly. Linka ran into Wheelers arms and cried. Wheeler wrapped her into a hug and sat on the beach with the woman he loved and cried. Gi and Kwame both cried. They all had lost not only a great friend; but also a mother. Each of the Planeteers had developed a strong bond with the Spirit of the Earth.

Cap couldn't move. That's it. It's final. His best friend, the one person he truly loved, was dead. Gone. Taken away by those monsters. Cap's knees gave out on him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He did something he hadn't done for a long time. He cried. The Planeteers all walked over to their hero, and hugged him. He needed them. They all needed each other. Their little family, was broken.

"Guys!" Ma-ti yells has he runs towards the group. "I found a sapling! A few of them actually! The island's still alive!" Everyone stared a Ma-Ti for a moment, then they all started to cheer.

"Then that means we start cleaning up the island. Will you keep an eye on her?" Wheeler asks. They had a lot of work ahead of them. They needed to go and get some trees, plants, and flowers.

"Of course."

Kwame and Ma-Ti take the Geo-Cuiser and leave to get some supplies. Cap sits beside Gaia and pulls her onto his lap. About half an hour later, she starts coming to. Once she wakes up enough, she quickly stands up and looks around.

"Cap!" she cries out. Frantically looking in the water.

"Relax I'm right here."

It takes her a moment to realize what he said. The dizziness washes over her and she stumbles backwards. Cap catches her before she can fall though. "I gotcha. Don't worry." He says as he gently sits her on the ground. He sits beside her and wraps and arm around her shoulder, not only to let her know that he was here and alive; but he was afraid that he would lose her if he let go.

"Thanks."

The duo sit on the beach for a while, neither speaking; just watching the waves roll onto the beach. After a while though, Cap had to get something off of his chest.

"We were pretty sure we lost you..." Cap explains, "I came back and you were just lying on the beach, not moving. Kwame, Wheeler, and Ma-Ti were scavanging the island, looking for some sign of life. Kwame and Wheeler came back with nothing. I cried Gaia. I thought you died. Finally, Ma-Ti came running towards us telling us that you were alive. A small part of the island managed to stay alive. But I- I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. You're my best friend Gaia. I-I-I love you." Cap says as he looks away from her.

"Cap. Look at me." Gaia said as she cupped her hands around his face and turned it towards hers. "I love you too." She said before she pulled him into a put his hands around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. After a few seconds, Cap breaks it off and smiles at her. He couldn't believe it. She had said it! She loved him! They could finally be together. After all that time, he would finally be happy. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe; not that the eco-Villains were a threat anymore. They had all made quite a bit of enemies though.

"Really?" Cap asks, unsure of whether he was dreaming or not.

"Yes. Forever and always." Gaia says. She pulls him into another kiss.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I'm thinking about doing another chapter on the battle between our eco-villains and Gaia. What do you think?**


End file.
